Plants vs. Zombies: The "Final" Chapter
Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Chapter is the third installment of the main Plants vs. Zombies series,(not counting Heroes or any of the Garden Warfare games). This game is targeted toward veterans of the game since its more difficult then its predecessors. Its art style is similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2 and partly has a style of its own. Sub-pages Plants vs. Zombies: The Final Chapter/Plants Plants vs. Zombies: The "Final" Chapter/Zombies Plants vs. Zombies: The "Final" Chapter/Levels Plants vs. Zombies: The "Final" Chapter/Scrapped-Upcoming Content Plants vs. Zombies: The "Final" Chapter/Achievements Plot After the events of Plants vs. Zombies 2, Crazy Dave was taking a well-deserved break in his Backyard from the stress that his fame and fortune dumped on him the last couple of years. However a mysterious robot crashed right into his pool. The robot introduced himself as Talk-O-9, and he plays a message from an unfamiliar voice: "Hello CRAZY DAVE, I've seen that you defeated the "great" Zomboss with you and only your plants. While you thought that was difficult, I'm afraid to inform you that that attack is considered an imp compared to the attack I'm going to send across this weak little Earth to find something the measly Zomboss could never find, the Golden Taco. So I recommend you give up and don't bother even trying to defeat my vast empire of zombies! -From REDACTED Confused, Dave worries. He defeated Dr. Zomboss in every timeline so it makes no since that a new leader has risen. But he ignores that at the moment and gets paper, a pen, his new RV, and most importantly...HIS PLANTS! '''So his journey begins... Updates TBA Locations Gates, Paths, Stars, Keys, Secrets, and Difficulty System Gates and paths are in every location except Crazy Dave's Front Yard. You can win plants, or Secret Sacks from gates. Paths are unlocked after every level (including gates) are beaten. You can earn plants, Secret Sacks, and even keys. '''Gates Gates are unlocked when you beat a certain level to unlock the gate. Some gates have plants as rewards or Secret Sacks. There can be one or multiple gates in every location. The levels in Gates contain mini-games and can contain exclusive zombies and exclusive gimmicks. Paths Paths are unlocked when every level (including Gates) are completed. Paths will always be the most difficult levels in the location (not including the boss level). They can have exclusive zombies and gimmicks, and can act as a mini-game or Last Stand containing all of the zombies (excluding the boss) or can have a select amount of zombies. Stars Similar to how they work in Plants vs. Zombies 2 the Chinese version, stars show how well you did. The main way to win 3 stars are to not loose any Lawn Mowers, and to do the other two tasks that the level required. Stars can be used to purchase Keys. Stars are on every level except levels in Crazy Dave's Front Yard. Keys Keys can be obtained by beating Paths or by being purchased with stars. A single Key costs 9 Stars, A Key Chain (5 Keys) cost 45 Stars, and a Drawer of Keys (15 Keys) cost 108 Keys. One Key can be used to complete a Gate level or a Path level. Doom Shroom Rating While Plants vs. Zombies 2's difficulty system was with Jalapeno's, this ones with Doom Shrooms. 1 Doom Shroom is the weakest or equivalent to 2 Jalapenos, while 5 Doom Shrooms are equivalent to 10 Jalapenos.Every Location has a Doom Shroom Rating. The Doom Shroom Rating System is first seen in Crazy Dave's Front Yard. Jalapeno Rating While locations are rated with the Doom Shroom Rating System, '''levels are rated with the '''Jalapeno Rating System. Similar to how Plants vs. Zombies 2 rated their worlds, this is how you will identify how difficult a level is. A level rated 1 Jalapeno means it is very easy, while a level rated 5 Jalapenos means its extremely difficult. The Jalapeno Rating System is first seen in Crazy Dave's Front Yard Mechanics/Power-Ups Sun Sun has been in every Plants vs. Zombies '''game. Sun in the game is worth 25 Sun and falls every 15 seconds. '''Power Pieces Similar to Plants vs. Zombies 2 Chinese Version has puzzle pieces which upgrade plants, Power Pieces '''are kind of the same but have differences. '''Power Pieces '''can be obtained from '''Secret Sacks of any size or can be bought from [[Phillip's Plant Shop|'Phillip's Plant Shop']]. Based on the rarity of the plant, it will be harder to get those Power Pieces. Sod Shield ' Sod Shield is a new '''Power-Up, '''and is unlocked on Day 7 of [[Peril Park |'Peril Park]]. Sod Shield's ability is to summon a column of Sod with a small shield that pushes zombies a column back if they're on the column you select for Sod Shield. This can only be used twice per level and cost 1,000 Coins, or one Sod Shield Power-Up. Sunny Day Sunny Day is a new Power-Up, and is unlocked after Path 1: Day 2. Sunny Day ability is to give 200 Sun. This can only be used once per level and cost 1,000 Coins, or one Sunny Day Power-Up, and can be used in every location (as of 1.0). Game Modes Game Modes are unlocked after completing Neighborhood Nights, and are given in a Key Box. Battle Mode Battle Mode is the first Game Mode you will be able to unlock and is released in Version 1.0. It is unlocked by beating all main levels (Gates/Paths are not required) with 2 or more stars. Similar to how Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars '''works, you can battle people in real-time with plants or zombies. '''Plants * Pickled Pepper (First Communications Event) * Vine-Nut (First Communications Event) * Fire-Shroom (First Communications Event) * Fineapple * Stickja Zombies * Bunny Imp (First Communications Event) * Slingshot Zombie (First Communications Event) * Boxer Zombie * Construction Worker Zombie * Firefighter Zombie * Mailman Zombie Trivia * The original idea was going to be similar to Plants vs. Zombies: Suburbia Defenders but was changed due to new ideas and it being unoriginal * You can buy Plants/Zombies, but most are unlocked through events Category:Games Category:Adoption